Officially
by blue.skies.2010
Summary: Serena laughed at her best friend’s excited – breathless? – tone, and waited as she heard shuffling and whispering on the other end. “B, who is that?” “Any chance you’d believe it’s my boyfriend?”


**Note:** So basically, this is a one shot, and even though it's weirdly written from Serena's perspective at the airport with Carter, it's very much about Chuck and Blair. Takes place not long after the amazing last scene of the finale. Just fluff, and me getting back into writing again, so not a masterpiece or anything. Review?

* * *

Ringing. She definitely heard ringing, somewhere around her. Was it…yep, definitely her ring tone. She rifled through her bag with one hand and her pockets with the other while haphazardly looking from side to side as she attempted to keep stride with her traveling companion.

He raised his eyebrows at her disheveled display. "You need some help?" She could tell already by the smarmy tone that this would be a _long_ trip.

"Do you have my phone, by any chance?" Serena asked brightly (because Serena is nothing if not bright), laughing even as she grabbed her purse with both hands and began sifting through it object by object.

Carter made a show of checking his pockets, and Serena rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and finally grinned in triumph. "Aha!"

"Victory?" Carter offered with a casual smirk as he steered Serena in the direction of their gate. She easily shook out of his grasp as she nodded, lifting her phone to her ear to check the message.

"_Serena. I know you're not on the plane yet, and I'm sure you just couldn't find your cell in that giant bag of yours – I told you to bring a smaller, more organized purse, but whatever – but I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. It's really important. Thanks, S._"

Serena bit her lip. She didn't know what could be so important that Blair had to call her – they were together a few hours ago. She didn't sound angry, which Serena supposed was a good thing. She sounded preoccupied, almost, but clearly whatever she needed to say was important. Serena wondered dimly if crowning Jenny hadn't gone over as smoothly as Blair had hoped, but she dismissed the thought, knowing Blair never would have stayed that calm after being disobeyed by her almost ex-minions.

Serena paused in her thoughts and looked up, realizing Carter had been staring at her this entire time. Carter Baizen – ugh. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her last summer before college. However, if Carter was right…no, she couldn't think about that right now: Blair first, father later.

"Hey Carter, can you excuse me for a second? I have to return Blair's call," Serena informed him cheerily as she began to relocate to a more private place.

"Blair Waldorf?" Carter questioned with interest, and Serena nodded vaguely, scrunching her nose at the idea of them having history. "Tell her I say _hello_."

Serena winced internally. _Carter Baizen – ugh_. "Will do, Carter," She called over her shoulder as she distanced herself even more.

Blair answered on the first ring. "Serena!" She squealed, and that's when Serena knew something was definitely up. "You will not _believe_ what just happened!"

Serena laughed at her best friend's excited – breathless? – tone, and waited as she heard shuffling and whispering on the other end. "B, who is that?"

"Any chance you'd believe it's my boyfriend?"

Serena sputtered. "You…you're what?" How did this happen? Wasn't she still crushed about Chuck like 2 hours ago? Hadn't she sworn of boys and drama for the summer at least? Chuck was in Europe, there was no way she was back with Nate…this didn't make any sense. "You're kidding, right?" Serena asked nervously.

"Serena," Blair scolded, "Why would I kid about something so serious?" The lightness in her voice confused Serena even more.

"B, I uh, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to date right now…I mean, who is this guy? How…I don't understand…"

"Well, what am I supposed to do all summer? You're off exploring the world, and I'm stuck here…I need something to occupy my time…some_one_ to occupy my time."

"Blair! This is – no! This is bad, what happened? You sounded so logical before! You can't…Blair are you even listening to me?" Serena could hear muffled smacking sounds and…and that was definitely a moan. Oh, _ew, ew, ew_. "Blair!" She all but screeched.

"Oh, sorry, S. Got distracted. I'm back." She sounded so…smug. Serena was about to start lecturing her, but then she heard a gasp. "You can't do that right now – I'm on the phone! Ugh, I'm so sorry, Serena, he just can't keep his hands to himself."

"Oh my god! B! Are you serious right now?"

"What, Serena? It's not my fault I'm irresistible." Somehow Serena thought that was more for Blair's company's benefit than for her own.

"Okay, you know what, you're being weird, and I can't deal with this right now. I'll call you when the plane ends and hopefully by then you'll be thinking like a sane person," Serena said exasperatedly, hoping her leaving would help knock some sense into her best friend.

"Oh, okay, Serena, I'll talk to you later. By the way, Chuck says hi."

Serena stared at the cell phone in her hand dumbly. Chuck? _Chuck_?!

She cautiously raised it back to her ear. "But…but he's…gone…in Europe…"

"Buying me presents," Blair finished slyly. "Well, he was. Before he came back, you know, to tell me something."

"He…oh my god! Are you serious?!" Serena knew she was squeaking, jumping around the airport with this ridiculous disbelieving smile. She was sure Carter was over there laughing his ass off at her excitement, but she didn't care. "Did he…I mean, _did he_?"

"He loves me, Serena! He told me and everything! Multiple times. Oh my god…saying it just made it real. He loves me. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me!"

"_So are you done bragging about me yet?_"

"Chuck, shhh, I told you I'm on the phone. This is important."

"_I agree. However, I can think of a few other _very_ important things we need to take care of_…"

"Ugh, Chuck, you're disgusting."

"_You love it_."

"You love me."

"_Touché_."

"Oh my god!" Serena finally broke in, "you guys are adorable! In that super creepy, yucky but totally adorable way. Wow…I'm totally in shock over here."

"I know, me too!" Blair giggled, and even knowing Chuck was probably…doing things…to evoke the giggling, Serena smiled widely.

"I'm so glad you called! God, Blair, I was ready to strangle you. I thought you just picked up some random guy…"

"Oh, I know," Blair laughed. "I'm sorry, I just honestly didn't know how to just come out and say it. Chuck Bass is in love with me. Officially. Publicly. He's my boyfriend." Serena could hear laughing and kissing (ew) and suddenly, a gasp. "Oh my god, Serena. Chuck Bass is my boyfriend!"

"Which is a good thing...wow...Chuck Bass is your boyfriend, and it's a _good thing_."

"It's a great thing! But it's a…it's a thing. I mean. Wow. This was a big day."

Serena chuckled. "I'm so happy for you, B!"

"Thanks, S! I'm so happy, too! God…but I should let you go, board your flight and all. You have everything you need, right? Of course you do, I helped you pack. Ah, Serena, have fun, okay? Tell me everything about your trip – I can't wait to hear! And call me, all the time. Wow, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you, too!" Serena gushed, grinning as she cradled the phone and began walking back towards Carter. "But it sounds like you'll have plenty of things to keep you busy."

"This is true…"

"_Very true_."

"Shut _up_, Chuck! I love you, S!"

"Love you too, B! I'll call you when I land! Tell my _brother_ he better be good to you, or there will be hell to pay."

"He feels very threatened. He'll be good. He promises. Don't you, Chuck? Yep, he does."

"Good!" Carter was looking at her quizzically as she approached, but she just laughed. "Talk to you soon!"

"Bye, Serena!"

"Bye, Blair!" Serena stood there for a moment, grinning idiotically, staring at her phone again.

"Good news?"

"Great news," Serena nodded, without even thinking.

"Care to share it?"

Serena thought about it for a second, and then shook her head. "Nope, now let's go, I want to get this over with."

"Whatever you say, S."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. And yes, whatever I say."

Serena strutted purposefully in front, and Carter followed obediently, smirking to himself. This would definitely be an interesting trip.


End file.
